Set in Sand
by MeSapoet
Summary: Garra has to chose between Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura. On hiatus until I finish final chapter, which may be a while.
1. Chapter 1 Set in Sand

**A/N:** So this is going to be an arranged marriage story. I now this plot is used all to often but I hope to add a twist to it. It has Naruto characters used in it. Wonder who is the chooser?

Normal, _thought_, **written**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto. There said it.

_Set in Sand_

"Why must I do this again?" said a grumpy red head.

"'Cause, little brother, our parents want you to be the Main branch leader. And also I can't be leader since I'm a girl, and Kankuro can't be the leader 'cause he can't ever find his car keys." Temari says a little exasperated.

"I heard that!"

"Get over it Kankuro!"

"I still don't like the fact that I will be pulling these girls out of their homes for a month only to pick one for my bride."

"Get over it. These girls' parents signed up to have their daughters marry the rich family's son."

"But won't their relationship with their parents be forever ruined? And how will Kankuro act? We both now how big of a pervert he is."

"I heard that to!"

Gaara and Temari both rolled their eyes not paying much attention to Kankuro.

"Now since when did the emotionless Gaara get caring" Temari said sarcastically

"Shut up; now help me pick some girls."

**Sakura Haruno - Description: Short pink hair, green eyes, likes the color pink, sometimes not very bright. Good in school, wants to be a dancer or doctor when she finishes school.**

**Hinata Hyuga - Description: Long black hair, light blue eyes, likes the color deep blue. Good in school, not good at physical activities, very shy, wants to be a writer.**

**Ino Yamanaka – Description: Long blond hair, greenish-blue eyes, likes the color purple. Good in dance and cheerleading, can be loud, wants to be a model.**

**Tenten – Description: Long dark brown hair, brown eyes, likes the color pink. Good at martial arts, strongly believes that men and woman are equals, wants to be a teacher for martial arts.**

"I like these four the best. So have fun figuring it out. Chow" Temari gets up and yells for Kankuro so they can go partying.

"Thanks, for nothing." The green eyed boy grumbles.

_Sakura _sounds_ interesting but Ino _looks_ interesting. Don't now about Tenten and Hinta. Tenten sound intense but that's better that having a shy girl right? Man I don't know. Guess there's only one way to find out…Invite them here._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"SAKURA!"

"WHAT MOM!?" Sakura asks coming out of her room

"Your father and I have something to tell you sweetheart."

_This can't be good._

"What, are you pregnant Mom?"

"Oh nothing like that darling*laughs*. It's just that we need to tell you something that will change your life."

_Not good_

Sakura has a blank stare so her mother continues. "You see sweetheart, your father and I wanted you to have the best life possible. So we filled out an application every two years so that you might be eligible to marry this really nice, and rich, young man."

"Waite What?!"

"Calm down sweetheart."

"I will not calm down! You're saying that you have been filling out my death sentence every two years! I had everything planed for my life, _then_ you drop this bomb! Waite why did you mention it?

_They didn't say I was selected so I might be in luck._

Her mother sat shocked. So her father heaved a sigh and continued. "Because, he picked you. Now before you go off on a rampage, hear me out. You will live with him for a month. Go on dates and get to know him…Honey?" Sakura sat frozen in place.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hinata"

"Yes father?"

"You will be leaving in two days to stay with a man that could become your husband, if he chooses you, so get ready."

_...what? why?_

"Um, father? Why the sudden arrangement? Who is he? Why am I going?"

"No questions; now pack your things and say goodbye."

"Yes father."

_Why is he doing this?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ino?"

"Hm?" Was Inos' reply as she found a more comfortable spot on her bed.

"Ino, I need to tell you something."

"What mommy?"

"Ino, you're going on a vacation for a little while. You'll be staying with a young man that could decide to have you as his bride."

"WHAT?" Ino asks sitting upright too quickly so that she hits her head against her mothers. "OW! Mommy why were you so close?"

"Listen Ino…" she says rubbing her forehead. "You have to make this work. He is really, really, rich. If you marry him you can have shopping sprees all the time."

"That does sound nice, but I will not marry a complete stranger. Plus I already have a boyfriend."

"Ino" her mother sighs "I've already packed your bags. Now get up, we leave in 30 minutes."

_WHAT? This can not be happening._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Morning"

"Morning Tenten. We need to talk."

_Oh no how'd they find out._

"Oh, well you see he started it. I was just trying to show him that girls are just as capable boys. And"

"Tenten, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, guess you didn't know."

"Now what?"

"See, I beat this guy up because he said that girls should only be house wives and they can't fight. So I showed him I could beat his sorry ass till he begged me to stop. Actually the teacher was trying to get me off him before that but…what?"

"You're going away for a little bit."

_No, no, no!_

"I promise I'll hold back some. I promise just don't send me away!"

"It's not punishment Tenten. Who knows you might like it. See you could be married in a month to a very rich and hansom man."

"How do you know? Have you met him?"

"No but we've seen his parents. You to."

"Where? When?"

"You know the one autobiography about the guy who struck it rich making a little ring that can change color."

"But"

"No, you're going young lady, that's final."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Stop fidgeting, you look fine."

"But what if all of them don't like me Temari?"

"Then we send them back and pick a new batch of girls. They should be here any minute."

"Try not to scare them off Temari, Kankuro."

"Fine" they both say in unison.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The girls where all dropped off at a hotel. After they all arrived they where put into a limo that took them to see this mystery man. Sakura and Hinata hit it off, as well as Ino and Tenten. When they reached the mansion they all gasped in surprise of the sheer magnitude of it. They were lead to a sitting room where they all got their first glimpse of the man that could decide their fate.


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown surprise

**Thanks for the people that gave me reviews. Whichever character lost the tally will be saying goodbye…or will she? Hope you like it. Enjoy!!**

Normal, _Thought,_ **Written**

_Set in Sand_

Ino awoke to someone shaking her. "What?" she asked sleepily.

"Its ten am miss and the master whishes to see you for breakfast." The servant said shyly.

"Ten AM! Are you mad for waking me up at this ungodly hour bitch?!"

"B-b-but the m-master wishes to see you mistress." The servant says shivering from fear.

"Well tell your master that he'll just have to wait till I'm ready! Nobody tells me what to do!"

"Then you wanted to come here on your own mistress?"

_God what is she? The inquisition? Who is this master? Better not be the pervert Konku, kanko, kunta, what ever his name was. He's icky._

"No, but I do agree on certain things because I get things I want in return."

"Then?"

"No more questions. Now leave so I can get dressed."

"Mistress." the servant curtsies "I have set your dress on the foot of the bed."

Ino gets up and looks at the spaghetti strap knee length black dress with little stilettos to match.

"What is this!"

"The master picked it out for you since you slept so late."

"Who is this master?"

"Why master Gaara mistress."

"Gaara picked this! He must be a perv if he picked this and it's only ten in the morning! The things an evening gown for crying out loud!"

"Master is not a 'perv' mistress; this is punishment for not waking up at 8 when you were suppose to. You made the master wait on you."

_That's what that alarm was about! 8 fucking god in the morning! He must be out of his mind to wake up at that hour!_

"Whatever. Now get out!"

_He must be crazy to think I'm going to wear that. I'll just put on some jeans and a top instead. Make me wake up at ten and expect me to wear that thing HA, he's got another thing coming._

**xXx**

(Gaara's P.O.V)

Ino follows the servant down grand and well-decorated hallways to take her to where Gaara was waiting. The servant put up quite a bit of fuss when Ino came out in only jeans and a top. But now she only gives long and silent stares at Ino shaking her head every now and then. Finally they came to a door that had a butler standing in front of it. He bowed and opened the double doors to reveal a balcony with a table, covered with food, and had two matching chars. Gaara was standing at the rail looking out over the view of the gardens that the girls had seen during their quick tour of the mansion. The servant pushes Ino onto balcony and the doors shut behind her. Ino stands in her place fidgeting not knowing what to say or do.

"Hello" said the dry voice of Gaara.

"Hi, so… It's nice to finally be able to have a conversation with you!" Gaara stays silent "I'm starving lets eat." Ino says trying to get Gaara to turn around.

"The food is cold and I have already eaten."

"Well that wasn't very nice. You should have waited for me to join you. But I bet we could always order up more food." Ino says trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Gaara turns around and takes in Inos' appearance and his frown deepens.

_She talks too much. She's not even wearing the outfit. First and Second test Failed._

"You're not wearing what I wanted you to wear."

"Yeah, well I have an issue about doing what people tell me unless I get something in return. Also I don't like to get up before noon, so deal."

_I'm getting a headache because of her. She's to preppy, loud, and shallow._

"Anything else?" he asks dryly trying to mask his boredom

"Well let me think…I like the color purple, I don't like school except it's a great way to socialize. I've had many boyfriends…

_When will she shut up? I don't know how much more I can take. Find my quiet place, find my quiet place…_

"…And yeah, that's about it. Ah Gaara? Are you listening?

"That's a lot."

"Yeah ya' think so?"

"You may go back to your room now."

"But what about the food, and about you telling me about yourself, and aren't you going to at least walk me back to my room?"

"No food. Dismissed."

"You can't do that! I did what you wanted and now you're saying I can't have food?!"

_She has short-term memory loss. No intrigue, three strikes._

"You have not done what I wanted. Dismissed."

And with a humph Ino storms back into the mansion surprising both the servant and the butler. The servant hurries to follow Ino so she my guide Ino back to her room.

"Well you sure put up with her a lot little brother."

"Leave Temari, Kankuro."

"Oh no little bro. We want to know what you think about that nice and innocent little model." Kankuro says with a smirk.

"Kankuro shut your sorry perverted ass up! Let little brother decide what he's going to do without your perverted thoughts thrown in."

"Sorry Temari" * sulk *

"She's out." Gaara says with no emotion.

"What! Yes that means I can have her! Yes!"

"Shut up! You're giving little brother a headache."

"Sorry" * silently yells and does a victory dance *

_Kankuro is such a pervert. Guess Ino's not going back to her boyfriend._

**xXx**

(In Inos' room)

**Ino,**

**I write to you to inform you that you are taken out of my list as a possible bride.**

**-Gaara**

"Man on the first date and he dumps you, that's sick"

"Thanks a lot Sakura!"

"Let's not yell ok"

"But girls are supposed to be loud Hinata."

"Yeah Tenten's right." Ino sniffs

"I was just saying that if he dumped you on your first date how are any of us supposed to last a month?"

"What!? Where did you hear that Sakura!?"

"Well my parents told me."

"Mine too"

"Sakura, Tenten, are you sure?"

"Why would they bring it up if they weren't sure Hinata!"

"Sorry, but my father didn't say much to me before I left."

"Hinata" The three of them cooed at the same time.

"Yeah, well I wonder when he wants me to leave? He didn't say anything in the letter about when I'm to leave or when I can at least get some food."

"Maybe he wants to talk to you. Men should always treat woman like they would like to be treated."

"Ah, Tenten. I wouldn't want to be punched the way guys say hello. And also we have so very different needs from them. I mean like they don't have monthly troubles do they?"

"But Ino women have fought really hard to be seen as men's equals."

"Hello there girls."

"Kunkory! Get out of my room this instant!"

"Technically this is no longer your room. Your room is beside my room now" Kankuro gives an evil chuckle.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**So how was that? I might only be updating on the weekends but never know. Did I get the characters down? You decide whom will Gaara choose and what will happen with Kankuro. Does he get to choose any girl Gaara dumps or will he be left high and dry? Review and Message pretty, pretty, please. Love your comments.**


	3. Chapter 3 Down and Dirty

**Sorry for the wait. Life stuff you all know got me. Hope this was worth the wait. I got stuck on what to write 'cause Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata are at a dead tie. I made this longer than the others since it took me longer to update. (Please check out my other story **_Two World Meet_** if you like **Twilight** and **Halloween**.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto one little bit. I do not own the clapper, or anything else that comes up.

Normal, _thought_, **written/use in story**.

_Set in Sand_

**Recap:**

"Hello there girls."

"Kunkory! Get out of my room this instant!"

"Technically this is no longer your room. Your room is beside my room now" Kankuro gives an evil chuckle.

**End Recap.**

(Ino's P.O.V.)

"What?" Ino screams.

"That's right" Kankuro says smiling "Since Gaara dumped you. I get to have you."

"What- but-he-the date" Ino stuttered "When did this rule get put in?" Ino finally asks recovering from shock.

"What do you mean 'when did this rule get put in?'" Kankuro said getting annoyed. "It's in the contract that your parents signed." When all the girls had a WTF expression, Kankuro continued. "You know the one that they had to fill out every two years."

"…" girls

"The one that they where suppose to show you."

"Ah" Sakura said raising her arm like she was in school. "Our parents never showed us any contract. They just sent us off to meet this guy who was going to marry us." She finished a little nervously because Kankuro looked pissed.

"What do you girls know?" Kankuro asked

Sakura stammers out "I know that I have two month to get to know Gaara."

Kankuro looks at the others "Does anyone else have something to add to that?" The girls just stare at him dumbly. "Ok, guess not." Kankuro says staring at the ground in concentration.

"Is there more that we need to know Kundaro?" Ino asks breaking out of the trance she was in.

"It's Kankuro! Get it right!" Kankuro yells at Ino. "And yes there are other things you might find good to know."

_Ok, calm down cowboy._

"L-like what?" Asks Hinata.

Kankuro starts to tick the rules off on his fingers "Like, 'The girls chosen by Gaara stay here for two months incase he changes his mind about a girl.'… uh, 'Me being able to choose from all the girls Gaara brings here and then dumps .'… 'All girls who have been contracted by their parents will be brought here one way or another, force may be used.' So you girls really had no choice in the matter. Then there's 'All girls will do what Gaara wants them to do, not obeying can lead to expulsion from Gaara's list.'…"

"What do you mean by 'All girls will do what Gaara wants them to do?" asks Tenten.

"What does 'Not obeying can lead to expulsion from Gaara's list' mean?" Ino asks at the same time.

"One at a time, please." Kankuro complains. "Tenten, it means that if Gaara wants you to do 10 jumping jacks, you do it. Or if he wants you to pole dance, then you do it." Kankuro answers. "Ino, It means what brought you into your certain predicament." Kankuro states "Did you wear what he wanted you to wear? Did you get up when he wanted you to get up?" Kankuro retorts

"Oh" Both Tenten and Ino muttered together.

_No wonder I got dumped on the first date._

Kankuro sighs "Can I continue or will there be more interruptions?" The girls shake there heads no so Kankuro continues. "Now where was I? ... 'If the girls become disobedient Gaara has all authority to punish the girls any way he sees fit.'"

Sakura raises her hand.

"What?" Kankuro demands.

Sakura asks timidly "What kind of punishment will Gaara use?"

"How should I know? I'm not in his head." Kankuro barks in frustration. "Now will you be quiet so I can finish." The girls nod their heads. "Punishment, obedience, time, choosing, and contract, is there anything I'm missing?" Kankuro mutters to himself. "Oh yeah, 'When Gaara chooses a girl to be his bride that girl will not fuss and or cause a commotion.' And uh, 'The girl will not tell Gaara what to do under any circumstance.' … 'The girl will become the girl Gaara whishes her to be.' I think that's it."

Ino raises her hand. "What's with 'The girl will become the girl Gaara whishes her to be.' I mean wouldn't he marry one of us because he likes who we are and not what we could be?"

Kankuro looks at her like she just said the most stupid thing he has ever heard "No wonder Gaara dumped you already. He would have had a headache the size of Texas when you got done talking."

_The nerve of him!_

"Be nice Kankuro" Sakura spat at him in disgust.

"Whoa you're a feisty one aren't you." Kankuro says with a smile.

"Don't you think about it." Sakura says fixing Kankuro with a steel gaze. "I would rather die than go with you to your room." Sakura says with venom seeping out of her voice.

"Don't worry Gaara still has dibs on you so you're safe from me." Kankuro says with a slow smirk spreading across his face. "Besides I have your friend here to keep me company till then." Kankuro says with a full on smirk, looking at Ino.

_WHAT!_

The girls are shocked into stillness. Seeing this Kankuro walks over to where Ino is sitting on the bed and grabs her roughly to drag her out of the room. Ino is numb and does not notice that she is being carried out of the room till Kankuro shuts the door behind them.

"Hey!" Ino shouts. "Put me down this instant you pervert!"

"That's not very nice." Kankuro says putting her down but keeping a tight grip on Ino's upper arm. "Hold still. I'm not going to bite if that's what you're worried about, at least not much." Kankuro says smirking looking at her breasts. Ino slaps him for his rude behavior right when Temari came walking around the corner.

"Kankuro be nice to the young lady." Temari says with disproving eyes. "I know you want some fun but that is what the clubs are for."

"Yeah but, she's just so hot Temari." Kankuro whines. "Hey how'd you know I deserved that slap?"

"Because you always deserve a slap Kankuro" Temari says "If you really like her that much then have her be your room slave." Temari says dismissingly.

"Good idea Temari. You know I love you big sis." Kankuro says with a huge grin on his face.

Ino stares at them in horror. "Have you forgotten that I'm a human being? I demand to be treated as one" _Room slave! Ha!_

"Oh shut your fucking mouth up you slut." Temari exclaims.

"I'm no slut you slut!" Ino shouts back.

"Hey, as much as I'd like to see a cat fight, I don't think you should fight here." Kankuro inputs nervously.

"Such a bitch." Temari mutters to Ino.

"Hey!" Ino turns to Kankuro. "You going to let her talk to me like that?"

_Fight like a man!_

"He sure is! He has enough brains to know not to mess with me you bitch!" Temari shouts at Ino.

"Girls common don't fight." Kankuro mutters "Why don't we take a walk and get to know each other?"

"Go ahead and take a walk with your little slut bitch. I have better things to do." Temari announces.

_Slut bitch! She just called me a slut bitch!_

"I think I will." Kankuro retorts and drags Ino along behind him.

Ino twist in his grasp "Hey let me go." _I can't believe he let that bitch walk all over him!_

Kankuro doesn't reply, he keeps dragging Ino behind him.

"You're hurting me Kankuro." Ino complains.

_I'm going to have bruises for weeks!_

Kankuro turns fast on his heels to face Ino instantly. "Who do you think you are?" Kankuro whispers furiously at Ino. "You think you can get away with anything. Well if Temari wasn't a girl she would have been the one you'd be sucking up to."

"What?" Ino asks confused. "Temari had a sex change?"

_Boy turns into a girl. Why would she/he want to do that?_

Kankuro raises his hand to slap Ino but stops just centimeters away from her face. "No you fool. She has more power than Gaara and I combined. She could murder the president and get away with it. That's how much power she has." Kankuro growls in Ino's face.

_His breath smells so gross._

Looking pail Ino just nods that she understands. Kankuro turns and heads off down the hall with Ino still in tow. They continue to walk down the halls for some time.

Ino asks timidly "Kankuro where are we going?"

"My room, you aren't fit to be out and about." Kankuro responds.

"Oh, how long will that take?" Ino inquires.

"Not long if you keep quiet." Kankuro replies.

"Ok, I'll be quiet." Ino says defeated.

_These heels are hurting me._

They end their walk on the third floor in front of a black door with purple designs on it. Ino looks from the door to Kankuro several times when he does not immediately open it.

"What is it Kankuro?" Ino's voice reverberates off the deserted hall corridors.

_Spooky_

"Well" Kankuro starts but cuts himself off.

"What is it?" Ino asks soothingly.

_He is retarded! He can't even spit out whatever it is he is trying to say!_

"It's just that… well…" Kankuro tries to explain but chokes on the words as they form.

"If you don't want me in your room you could drop me off at my room." Ino offers.

Suddenly Kankuro wakes up from his trance and shouts "No!" with that he takes her arm and thrusts open the door.

The room is completely dark. Ino stumbles over something hard and hollow that sounded like it had little metal things in it. Kankuro catches her before she can fall face first into who knows what else. He rights her and claps his hands. The lights turn on and Ino is able to see that she tripped over a life size puppet made out of wood. Ino looks up to see the room is decorated with the same kind of puppets. She takes in the black wall color and dark purple bed sheets with black designs. The pillows are silky black with dark purple trim and the head board has a puppet head sticking out of it. Ino then sees that the bathroom has no door and his closet that is overflowing with black cloths.

_Quite the morbid kind of guy. Definitely not my type._

"Wow, guess you like dark colors." Ino says while nodding her head slowly up and down. _And dark spooky lighting and strange puppets._

"Yeah, do you like my puppets?" Kankuro says picking up the one Ino tripped on. "I made them from scratch."

"You're quite the engineer." Ino says smiling. "That one sounded like it hade something in it." She says pointing to the one Kankuro picked up.

"All of my puppets have at least one secret weapon." Kankuro says putting the puppet down to lean on the wall.

"So what's with the puppet head on the headboard?" Ino asks innocently.

"It has a weapon that can be shot from the mouth if there is an intruder." Kankuro says a little embarrassed.

"Interesting." Ino mumbles as she walks around the room. "Why does the bathroom not have a door?" She inquirers to Kankuro.

_Better not be so he can be more of a pervert._

Kankuro turns a little red. "I, ah, never put one on." He says looking down at the floor.

"Why?" Ino demands

"Well because…" Kankuro looks at the floor and quickly says "you'rethefirstgirlthathasbeeninmyroom."

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" Ino asks leaning forward to hear Kankuro correctly.

Kankuro takes a deep breathe and says it slower this time. "You're the first girl that has been in my room."

"Oh" Ino says perking up. "So you never have had that much 'fun' before." She makes air quotes around the word fun for emphasis.

_Hopefully I won't be his first._

Kankuro gives her an are you retarded look but nods one time.

"Thank the heavens" Ino says under her breath. _I doubt that he will do it to me._

"What was that?" Kankuro demands coming toward her.

"I said that I'm starven." Ino says with a smile.

_At least that much is true. I haven't eaten anything since last night._

"Oh, than you should have said something before." Kankuro goes over to a wall and presses a button on a speaker box. He orders some food to be delivered to his room. "The food is on its way." Kankuro says turning around to face Ino.

"That's good." She answers and sits experimentally on the bed. An awkward silence falls over the two of them.

"Well I'm going to see if Gaara needs anything." Kankuro says looking sternly at Ino as he adds "You are not to leave this room or touch anything you could break."

"Ok, can I get the food when it arrives?" Ino checks the time.

"Yeah but nothing else." With that he leaves the room.

"Great, I'm stuck in a mansion that I can't even check out. On top of that I have to stay in this creepy room. Yeah life suck ass. I really have to stop talking to myself out loud."

There was a nock on the door right then. Ino gets up to answer it and find a maid holding a tray loaded with food and drinks. She quickly grabs the try and closes the door on the shocked face of the maid.

_God I'm starving. Let's see what should I eat first? Macaroni and cheese, pizza, chocolate cake, vanilla shake, nachos, man so much food. _

Ino eats her heart out and then gets really tired so she falls on the bed and falls asleep not noticing the angry shouts just outside.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Again so sorry for the wait. Please vote/message so your girl will marry Gaara. Wonder what the shouts are about? I have no idea just thought I'd add something in there. Got any ideas please message. I'll gladly take criticism if you'll take the time to write it. If I don't know who gets Gaara then the story will stop for a while. This story is viewer/readers choice.**

**~~~Chow**


	4. Chapter 4 Hinata's Time

**Sorry for the wait! (Shi% A$$ piece of computer) Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.

Normal, _Thought,_

_Hinata's Time_

Recap:

Ino eats her heart out and then gets really tired so she falls on the bed and falls asleep not noticing the angry shouts just outside.

End Recap:

(Kankuro's POV)

"Gaara! How could you do this to Ino!" Sakura questions when Gaara enters the room She, Tenten, and Hinata are in. Kankuro follows behind Gaara.

"I didn't do anything to Ino." Gaara says in his bored voice.

"Yes you did you creep!" Sakura continues to scream. "You gave her to your perverted brother!"

"Hey! I'm not that perverted!" Kankuro says to Sakura getting pissed she blames Gaara. "Besides, Gaara didn't make the decision, may I remind you. Our parents made the decision and I'm simply following their orders, same as Gaara."

_Hope Gaara doesn't get pissed at me for talking so much._

Gaara stares at Sakura with evil eyes as he begins to speak. "Now that that's settled, I'll deliver my message. Hinata you are to meet me for breakfast tomorrow."

Sakura looks pissed as she walks over to Gaara leaving an inch between their faces.

"You can't make her go if she does not want to go." Sakura growls in Gaara's face.

Kankuro clears his throat. "Yes he can. If Hinata does not attend breakfast then Gaara is in his right to give her to me."

"But…no…he" Sakura stutters. "G-get out! Both of you!" Sakura pushes Gaara out the door and slams it in his face. She turns around to find that Kankuro is still in the room. "Get out Kankuro!"

Kankuro looks at her with wide innocent eyes. "I was going but you shut the door."

Sakura opens her mouth to protest his stupidity then just opens the door revealing a pissed looking Gaara. Closing her mouth she motions for Kankuro to go out with a sweep of her hand. Kankuro steps out of the room and Sakura slams the door again. She then turns around to face Tenten and Hinata who have remained quiet the entire conversation.

Sakura looks at Hinata with gentle eyes. "Hinata you don't have to go through with tomorrow if you don't want to." She says soothingly.

"I-it's fine Sakura. I'll go, I don't mind." Hinata says quietly.

(A/N Scissors just came back on after the long break. It so funny. "Just pretend its pudding". Sorry for the break.)

"'k well you better get to bed it's getting late."Sakura says with a small smile of encouragement. "You don't want to be tired on your date."

"Don't be afraid Hinata." Tenten says. "Just do what Gaara wants but add a little of you to it. Show him that you are his equal."

"R-right." Hinata nods. "Goodnight girls."

"'Night." Both Sakura and Tenten say at the same time.



(Hinata's POV)

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock goes at five A.M. for Hinata.

"Wha-what?" Hinata asks sleepily. She rolls over and falls off the bed with a loud thud.

"Ow, Where am I?" She asks aloud. _Oh right at Gaara's._

There comes a soft knock from the door.

"C-come in." Hinata calls toward the door.

"Ma'am your up." The female servant says surprised.

"Y-yeah, I kind of fell off the bed." Hinata says fiddling with the sheets that fell with her.

"Well we best get you ready for Master Gaara." The servant says. "Don't want you going like that now, do we?" She gestures towards Hinata's Pajamas.

"R-Right." Hinata nods.



As Hinata and the servant walk down corridors to get to Gaara the servant gives Hinata final reminders.

"Don't talk to long now, and make sure you respect him."

_Of course I'll respect him. I've been raised to respect men._

Hinata nods and pulls her dress again. She is wearing a floral summer dress reaching just below the knees. Her long black hair is in spiral curls framing her face. She has a light touch of makeup on to bring out her eyes. Her feet are accessorized with white criss-cross wedge four inch heels.

"Stop fidgeting." The servant scolds Hinata again. "You look fine."

"I know Gaara picked this out and all, but I'm just not use to these things" Hinata says fidgeting with her hair.

"Just behave yourself. Here we are." The servant says gesturing toward the double doors. "Good luck." With that she opens the double doors to reveal Gaara sitting in a red arm chair that matches his hair in a huge library.

(Gaara's POV)

Hinata steps in the library and the servant closes the door leaving a large gap between where Gaara is sitting and where Hinata stands by the doors. Gaara stares at Hinata for a long time watching how she carries herself.

_At least she's wearing the outfit I pick for her._

Hinata shifts from foot to foot waiting for Gaara to say something. Gaara continues to stare emotionlessly at Hinata.

_She's not like the last talkative one._

Gaara motions for Hinata to take a set in one of the chairs across from him. Hinata moves to the chair and sits down on it's edge to nervous to sit back. Gaara watched as Hinata walked over to and sat down in the chair. He watches as she nervously folds and refolds her hand in her lap.

"Tell me about your self." Gaara says emotionlessly.

"What do you want to know?" Hinata ask quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Anything." Gaara waves his hand dismissingly.

"There are a lot of things to pick from." Hinata says.

_She's hard to get talking._

"Anything you feel like sharing." Gaara said.

"I don't feel like sharing anything you don't wish to hear." Hinata says.

"Just tell me something, anything." Gaara says.

"I'm a shy girl." Hinata says finally.

_More like an obvious girl._

"You seem to be a shy boy." Hinata says when Gaara does not respond to her answer.

_MAN! NOT BOY!!_

Gaara doesn't respond to Hinata just gets a pissed look on his face. Hinata and Gaara fall back into silence. Hinata looks at the floor, to afraid to look at Gaara. The red hared teen looks at Hinata with a studying expression.

_What's with her?_

Hinata looks up at Gaara through her lashes. "Was this not suppose to be breakfast"

Gaara nods his head slightly. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes, but I don't want to eat if you do not eat." She says.

_She's annoying_

Gaara claps his hands and a butler comes in. Gaara tells the butler to bring them breakfast. The butler bows to Gaara before closing the door. Hinata and Gaara are again in silence listening to the grandfather clock. The butler soon returns and places a platter full of food on a coffee table between Gaara and Hinata. Bowing the butler leaves the room again. Hinata leans forward to get a look at the food. She sees that is has fruits, toast, pancakes, muffins, and pitchers of milk, lemonade, and coffee. She looks up at Gaara. "This is a lot of food for only two people."

"It's for you." Gaara glances at the food. "I didn't know what you liked."

"B-but I'm not eating if you're not." Right then her stomach growls.

Gaara glances at her stomach. "Your body has other ideas."

Blushing a light red Hinata picks up a strawberry and eats it. "This is really good."

"Good." Gaara says simply, laying his head back and looking at the ceiling.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Hinata asks worriedly.

"No." Gaara says not moving.

"Then what's wrong?" Hinata asks.

"You're making me talk." Gaara says to the ceiling.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hinata asks picking up more food.

"I don't like talking." Gaara doesn't take his eyes off the ceiling.

_Making me talk, being obvious, and being annoying with her little rights. Do I really want her?_

"I don't like talking either." Hinata says in a whisper.

"Then why are you talking." Gaara says looking at her.

"B-because it's impolite not to talk when on a date" Hinata says.

"But you didn't want to talk." Gaara says confused.

"The servant said that I should not talk too much." Hinata whispers.

_Doesn't like talking, fallows what she's told, been taught manners. Maybe I'll give her a chance._

"I have an appointment I must attend." Gaara says getting up. "You may stay and finish your breakfast."

(Hinata's POV)

Gaara leaves through the double doors Hinata came in. Hinata is left to eat and think about her date with Gaara. After she is full Hinata decides to try and find Sakura and Tenten to tell them the good news that she can stay. She first goes to Sakura's room 'cause it is the closest to the library. Sakura was in her room listening and dancing to her i-pod when Hinata came in. After a girly moment of squeals Sakura drags Hinata out to find Tenten. They find Tenten but also find Gaara talking to Tenten. They wait outside the mostly closed door listening in on the conversation.

Tenten raises her voice. "I absolutely will not be summoned by command like some slave or dog!"

_What are you doing Tenten?_

"I desire a date with you tomorrow." Gaara says rather calmly.

"I will not be treated like some common lap dog!" Tenten screams. "I demand to be treated like a human being!"

"You are being treated fairly by everyone, are you not?" Gaara says.

"Yeah, by your servant who don't have a will of their own." Tenten argues.

_Do you want to be thrown out?!_

"They are fairly paid." Gaara says. "I expect to see you tomorrow."

With that Gaara leaves the room. As he walks out of the room he bumps into Sakura, knocking her on her butt. He looks at her in contempt then turns and walks down the hall not helping Sakura. The girls stare open mouthed at Gaara's retreating figure.

_That was very rude!_

(Gaara's POV)

Tenten walks over to Sakura. "Who does that little boy think he is! Thinks he can push a girl over and not help her up. Creep!" Tenten says helping Sakura up.

_Why that little #$%^! She thinks she can call me 'little boy' I'll make her pay tomorrow._

"Quiet." Hinata squeaks.

"I want him to hear me Hinata. Maybe he'll learn a lesson or two!" Tenten shouts toward Gaara's last seen direction.

_You're the one that will be learning the lessons._

Sakura rubs her sore ass. "Girls, it's ok. I'm fine, I think he new we were listening in on you conversation."

_She's not as dumb as I thought._

"That's still doesn't give him the right to leave you on the floor!" Tenten screeches.

"Please keep it down." Hinata begs. "I don't want you to get thrown out, or given to Kankuro."

"Don't worry Hinata." Tenten says. "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, but I can stay another round." Hinata says looking at Tenten. "I don't want to be left alone."

"YOU MADE IT!" Tenten screams at the top of her lungs and jumps up and down erratically for a minute.

_She's hyper. _Both Gaara and Hinata think.

"Okay, change in plans." Tenten says as she settles down. "Hinata tell me everything I need to know or all you do know about Gaara."

"Hold on Tenten." Sakura says putting her hands up like two stop signs. "That would be cheating. Neither Ino nor Hinata had help passing Gaara's tests. To make this fair to all of us lets not tell each other what each of us learn until the second date."

"Guess that's a reasonable rule." Tenten says grudgingly.

"Okay Sakura." Hinata says nodding her head.

"Good." Sakura nods her head. "Now let's get Tenten ready for her date tomorrow."

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Sooo sorry for the wait. I kept having problems with my computer or having lodes of homework. I'll try (Try) to get the next one out soon. Please tell me if this story doesn't make since.**


	5. Chapter 5 Tenten's Test

**Here it is. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Normal, _Thought_

_Tenten's Test_

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara paces back and forth in his room deep in thought.

_How can I make that little _bi_*_ch_ pay for what she said? Calling _me _'little boy' she's the one that's little. I got it, I'll make her get up at 1 AM and put her into a little dress and very high heels and only give her half-an-hour to get ready._

There comes a knock from the door.

"Come in." Gaara says stopping his pacing.

Temari enters her brother's bedroom. "What's got you uptight?"

"Nothing." Gaara says looking away from Temari.

"Right." Temari says sarcastically. "Is this nothing about a girl?" She says as she leans on the closed door.

"No, payback." Gaara says.

"Payback?" Temari questions. "For what?"

Gaara looks at his sister for a long moment. "Tenten called me 'little boy'."

"Then that does call for payback." Temari gets an evil smile. "Need help?"

Gaara and Temari share an evil look.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Tenten's POV)

Tenten stretches in her computer chair.

_Man, I should probably go to bed. What time is it? WHAT it's midnight! Guess I really needed to email. Oh well, bedtime._

Tenten gets in her bed and try's to sleep. It takes her half-an-hour to fall asleep because a tree branch kept hitting her window. It felt like only minutes had passed when she was roughly shaken awake.

"Mistress, the Master summons you." A female servant says.

"What…" Tenten yawns. "Time is it?"

"It's one Mistress. You only have until one-thirty to get ready Mistress."

"Wow, it's already one in the afternoon. I must have really slept." Tenten says stretching.

"No Mistress, it's one in the morning."

"What!" Tenten sits up abruptly. "You mean that I've only been sleeping for half-an-hour! You gat'ta be kidding me!"

"Yes Mistress, I mean no Mistress, you better get up Mistress."

"Why?" Tenten complains.

"Because Mistress you're dress will take time to get into."

"Alright fine, just let me grab a shower." Tenten gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom.

After the shower the servant hurriedly gets Tenten's hair dry as Tenten looks at the outfit. It is a tight fitting teal dress cut above mid thigh. The neck is a low V shape that goes down to the lower chest. The back has little straps criss-crossing to hold the back together. The heels are six inch high heels that have straps going up to her knee, and the color matches the dress.

"So, Gaara picked this out for me to wear." Tenten says quietly.

"Yes Mistress." The servant says taking a step back to let Tenten's hair fall. "He is usually more formal but he seemed not to like you for some reason."

The servant brushes and puts Tenten's hair into a French Twist and curls the ends of her hair. Tenten try's to remember what could have put Gaara over the edge.

_Let's see, I always expressed my opinion of him and what he did. He knows that I think men and woman should be equal. Also he knows that I didn't like what he did to Ino then Sakura, pushing her down and not helping her back up. I did yell at him yesterday, wonder if he doesn't like loud girls? But he never ever reacted to anything I did. What made him so perverted?_

"Do you need help getting into the dress Mistress?" The servant asks.

"Let me try it on my own." Tenten says. "If I need help, I'll call for you." And she leaves into her bathroom.

Tenten looks at the dress and looks at herself in the mirror.

_How am I ever going to fit into this? Well better get rid of the servant if I want this to go according to plan._

"Um, servant lady, could you get me a drink?" Tenten asks.

"Of course Mistress." The servant answers.

"Hey before you go, do you know where I'm going to see Gaara?"

"Yes Mistress, you will meet him at the training grounds." The servant nods her head and leaves to fetch Tenten her drink.

Tenten comes out of the bathroom and quickly puts together an outfit of hip hugging jeans and a white shirt. She goes to the door and looks to make sure no servant is coming then slips out of the room heading to the training grounds she saw her first day here. Tenten finds the training ground lit by lights. She is surprised to see both Gaara and Kankuro fighting each other. Both are throwing and blocking punches at one another. Kankuro has on a black tank-top with shorts, and Gaara has on a red tank-top and shorts. Both of them are drenched in sweat from the workout. As Tenten comes out of the shadows of the doorway Gaara and Kankuro stop fighting and look at Tenten as she approaches.

(Gaara's Pov)

"So what are you guys doing?" Tenten asks playfully.

"Training" is Gaara's simple answer.

_She's not wearing the outfit._

"Why are you wearing that outfit Tenten?" Kankuro asks looking Tenten up and down.

"Because I felt like wearing it Kankuro." Tenten answers as she looks at Gaara with an eyebrow raised in question as to why he has not said anything.

_Looking for an objection? Not as tough as she thinks she is._

Gaara looks Tenten from head to toe and gives a smirk at something behind her. Tenten is about to turn around when a bucket full of ice water drenches her. As she shivers from the sudden cold she turns around to face Temari.

_No bra!_

Clenching her fits to her sides to keep from shaking she shrieks "What the hell did you do that for?"

_Doughnut, her back is turned._

"That simple." Temari says tossing the bucket to the side. "You didn't wear what Gaara wanted you to wear."

_Kankuro looks calm considering he's the most perverted one in the family._

Tenten looks pissed and she raises her voice to match her frustration. "Is that why you dumped a whole crp lode of ice water on me?" Tenten gets up in Temari's face. "Because I had enough audacity to not act like a complete servant?"

_Here we go with her little rights._

Temari looks at Tenten with cool eyes. "That and the fact that you called him a little boy bi*ch."

_Temari just had to bring it up._

"Well I'm not going to be somebody's lap dog!" Tenten steps back folding her arms on her chest. "And incase you don't know, audacity means that I had enough guts to act."

_Oh no, she did not just dis Temari._

Temari get a pissed look on her face. "I know what audacity means you little maggot." Temari gets into Tenten's face. "I'm surprised you know what it means whore's sh*t."

"My name is Tenten!" Tenten screeches.

"I don't give a sh*t what your name is." Temari yells back "You're still the filth under my feet."

_Great now there's going to be a cat fight._

Tenten throws a punch at Temari but misses. Temari throws a punch up into Tenten's unprotected stomach. Tenten bends under the blow and all of her air rushes out of her. Temari throws another punch at Tenten's face. Tenten doges it and hits Temari in the shoulder knocking Temari off balance. Pulling her hand back Tenten nurses her hurting fist. Temari laughs and rubs her bony shoulder. She kicks Tenten on the hip and Tenten goes sprawling on the ground. As Temari approaches Tenten, Tenten kicks her legs out taking out Temari's knees. Temari goes down to the ground only to have her heels come down hard on Tenten stomach. Tenten groans as her air leaves her a second time. Scrambling up, both get into a fighting stance. Tenten throws a punch at Temari's stomach but Tamari jumps backward avoiding the blow. Temari spins to get closer and does a high kick at Tenten's face. Tenten ducks and gives a one-two punch into Temari. Temari gives herself some distance to recover then goes on the offensive. This continues for some time until Temari lands a blow to Tenten's head making her go hard into the ground.

_That has to hurt._

Gaara walks over to Temari. "Enough Temari." Gaara whispers putting a hand on her shoulder gently.

Temari throws Gaara's hand off her shoulder and walks through a door with an attitude. Kankuro walks over and give Gaara a pat on the back.

"Looks like you can have a date." Kankuro says looking over his shoulder at Tenten. "Temari didn't kill her."

_Barley didn't kill her. With that last blow Tenten could have easily cracked her skull open on the ground._

Kankuro leaves out another door leaving Gaara and the hurt Tenten alone. Gaara looks at Tenten who is curled up on the floor in a tight ball. As Gaara takes in Tenten's health, Tenten rises slowly to a standing position facing Gaara.

_Not to bad for just brawling with Temari._

"What are you looking at Jackss?" Tenten says coolly.

_BI*CH!_

Gaara looks away from the pissed looking Tenten and says "Nothing, bi*ch."

"Wha- Why I!" Tenten starts to scream.

"Shut up and follow me." Gaara says walking away from Tenten.

_Even if she pisses me off I need to know if she's ok._

Wha- don't you walk away from me!" Tenten shouts after Gaara.

Gaara continues his quick pace making Tenten run to catch up to him.

"So where are we heading?" Tenten asks.

"To the Healing room." Gaara says.

"Why?"

_Why can't you stop your mouth?_

"Because Temari beat you pretty badly." Gaara answers.

Tenten pulls a face and walks ahead of Gaara.

"You don't know the way to the Healing room." Gaara says following Tenten intently with his eyes.

_Nice hips…What are you thinking?!_

"I don't need it." Tenten says. "Besides I'm tired of your attitude."

_You have the attitude, swinging those hips so violently._

"You're the one who got into a fight."

Stopping and turning to face Gaara, Tenten says "Ok fine, your non-attitude, non-emotion at that." Tenten throws her hand in the air. "You make people be your slave, make them do your dirty work, cook for you, clean for you, and even deliver messages." Stabbing Gaara in the chest with her finger she continues. "These people even get your future brides ready at the ridiculous hour of 1 in the F-ing morning!" Tenten emphasized 1 in the morning by stabbing Gaara at every word. "Not to mention they have to bow and say 'Master' or 'Mistress' every time they see or talk about you."

_She is so going to go._

Gaara looks at her coolly. "That not my problem." And starts walking.

Tenten looks at Gaara surprised. "Why is it not your problem?"

_Question after question._

"I don't pay their bills." Gaara says.

"But you could have made them stop." Tenten says calming down.

_Does she have split personalities?_

"I don't know what it's like not to have people bowing to me. My father got his money before I was born." Gaara looks side long at Tenten. "So I've always been rich."

_Why did I talk so much, and about myself?_

Tenten just stars at Gaara for a while surprised he talked this much. Gaara opens a door and walk in, Tenten follows and is met by a bright and sterile smelling room.

"What is this place?" Tenten asks Gaara in a whisper because the room has maids in it.

"The Healing room." Answers Gaara simply.

One of the maids come up to Tenten and leads her to a bed like table and asks her to sit down. Turning to Gaara she asks "What happed?"

"Temari and Tenten got into a fight." Gaara answers.

Turning to Tenten the maid says. "Well lets have a looks see."

_Please tell her she has to stay here so I don't have to deal with her._

The maid examines Tenten for any broken bones, head injuries, and muscle stress. Finding Tenten only needs a lot of ice packs she sends Tenten on her way with the help of Gaara.

Once safely out of the room Tenten states. "Wow she didn't call you Master or bow to you."

"There was no need to."

"So the emotionless Gaara does have an emotional side."

_What?!_

Gaara looks at Tenten startled. "How'd you figure that?"

_I haven't shown too much emotion around her._

"By the look you just gave me." Tenten says then starts laughing.

_Little (curse of your choice)!_

They continue on in silence, but not an awkward silence. There were a few failed attempts on Tenten's part to get Gaara talking again but he only gave her short replays. When they reached Tenten's door Tenten tried one last time to get Gaara talking.

_She can be very annoying, loud, obnoxious, and asks too many questions. But she can respect silence, and she did get me talking. Maybe I'll keep her for another date, just to see what happens, or maybe I should just drop her while I'm still ahead._

"So can I stay as date material for you or do I get transferred to Kankuro's date list?"

_Defiantly not Kankuro's list, she would have him beating the crp out of her in no time._

"Tell you tomorrow." With that Gaara left Tenten out side her door without a glace back.

(Tenten's POV)

After watching Gaara's retreating figure Tenten goes into her bedroom and lies down on her bed.

_I didn't accomplish anything except getting hurt. Well no point in dwelling on the past, better get some sleep._

(Gaara's Pov after leaving Tenten.)

After leaving Tenten, Gaara is in deep thought about what he should do with Tenten that he doesn't notice Kankuro.

"So how'd it go?" Kankuro asks wrapping his arm around his little brother's shoulders. He feels Gaara jump with surprise.

_What the F…_

Turning a very light shade of red Gaara looks at his brother confused. "How'd what go?"

_Where does he come from?_

Kankuro looks at his little brother and pulls a face. "How'd your date go, you know the date with Tenten, you were going to have breakfast."

_(Sarcasm) Yeah right, like I would have breakfast at one thirty in the morning._

"Oh, well we just talked as I took her to the Healing room." Gaara answers.

"Ah, so that's what got your attention." Kankuro says.

_Fudge monkey, he figured it out._

"How's Ino?" Gaara asks trying to change the subject.

Kankuro takes his arm from Gaara's shoulders and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Fine."

They continue to walk in awkward silence for a while.

"Well I better get going." Kankuro says stopping and pointing down a hallway. "Don't want Ino to get lonely and start going through my stuff."

"Yeah, see you later." Gaara says trying to imagine Ino ever touching Kankuro's things.

**Sorry for the wait. Do you want Tenten to stay or go? Hope you enjoyed the story.  
~~~Chow**


	6. Chapter 6 Kankuro

**A/N:** Sorry, writers block. Big thanks to 'Geekoness' for reviewing!

**Rating:** R or M (Which means may not be suitable for people younger than sixteen/seventeen – depending on maturity level.)

**Warning/note**: The change of rating is because there is more cursing, talk about sex- innuendo and/or otherwise, and gay relationships in the story. If you're ok with those topics then read away.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Sorry just thought it would be obvious.

Normal,_ 'Thought' emphasis,_ **text message**

_Kankuro_

Kankuro's POV

Kankuro walk back in to his room, after telling Hinata that tomorrow she had a date with Gaara. He walks in to see Ino taking up all the bed as she sleeps._ 'She's cute when she's sleeping.'_ He mentally slaps himself. '_What are you thinking!?'_ He looks at the half eaten tray of food. '_Damn how could she eat so much?'_ He walks over to the window and pulls out his cell phone to dial his friends. The phone rings three times before he hears a groggy answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, Kankuro." He says.

"Oh, 'sup?"

"Is he there?"

"Yeah, I'll put you on speaker."

Kankuro hears rumpling and movement from the other end then hears someone say "Noooo, I can't take any more." Then he hears a slap and "You idiot Kankuro is calling." "Oh."

"'K, we're both here." The first speaker says.

"Spill. Will we be able to come over tomorrow or what?" the second person says.

"Gaara dumped a girl already."

He hears massive amounts of complaining from the other end of the line.

"But we were going to have a blast." The second person says.

"Sounds like you already had a few blasts." Kankuro says.

"So who's the pain?" the first guy asks changing the subject.

Kankuro looks at Ino "She's a prep, eats way to much, and is completely shallow."

"Not to mention that preps show way to much skin, or cleavage." The second guy says.

"So how'd she get dumped so quickly?" the first guy asks.

"Simple really, she talked for about three hours about her shallow ass self, her shallow boyfriend, shallow friends, stinking shallow 'rents, not to mention her assortment of clothes, and the funny part is that she actual talked about her periods." Kankuro chuckles at the last part.

He hears gagging noises from the other end of the line.

"Did Gaara puke?" the first guy says.

"No Shiky, all he said was 'That's a lot' then dismissed her." Kankuro answered.

"God, damn it, that all he said?" The second guy asks.

"Yep, and Temari and I had to listened to the whole thing while playing cards."

"What a pain." The first guy, Shiky, said.

The second guy groaned. "When will we be able to see you?"

"I don't know Leelee. I guess I'll call when you guys can come over." Kankuro soothed.

"I guess we'll talk to you later then." Shiky said.

"Call me soon, 'k Kankuro?" Leelee mumbled.

"Sure, talk later." Kankuro says before he ends the call.

Kankuro looked over at the sleeping Ino.

'_Guess I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight.'_ He grumbles to himself.

(Ino's pov)

Ino hears the most disgusting sound that had ever awoken her in her life. She opens her eyes to see the room is filled with sunlight. Ino sits up grumpily because that sound had interrupted her dream about her hot ass boyfriend. She looks around the room trying to find the source of the sound. Her eyes land on Kankuro's open mouth. Drool was flowing down his cheek and the horrible sound was his snoring.

'_What the _Fuck _is wrong with this guy.'_

Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. She sees a text message from her bbf. **Where the hell are you? We're all going to Kiba's party 'cept you. Get the hell out of that shit hole and hurry back.**

She hurriedly texts back. **Believe me I'm trying. Tell Neji I love him.** She sends the text then closes the phone because Kankuro was stating to wake up.

"Hey." Kankuro greets her, whipping the drool off his face.

"Morning sleepy head." Ino says teasingly.

'_He is so gross.'_

(Kankuro's POV)

Kankuro growls at her but looks for his clock. "_Shit_" Kankuro swears. "If have to meet Gaara." He gets up and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he's done he quickly leave to find Gaara to see how Hinata did.

'_Shit, if Gaara dumps a girl right now then I'm sunk. I won't be able to have the guys over for any fun at all.'_

Kankuro finds Gaara in the garden eating a chocolate bar.

"Thought you didn't like chocolate little bro." Kankuro said surprising Gaara.

"You know it's a lie." Gaara said. "Sorry I dumped Ino on you. She was just to annoying." Gaara took another bite of chocolate. "How did Shikamaru and Lee take the news?"

"How do you think? Bummed of course, I mean, we haven't seen each other in more than two month. I really need to see them Gaara." Kankuro pleaded with his brother. "So please don't dump another girl on me until I can get rid of blonde."

"If I can stand to go out again with the girl, I won't dump her on you." Gaara said.

"Sweet." Kankuro grinned widely at his younger brother.

"So are you going to fuck blonde?" Gaara asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh hell, fuck no!" Kankuro shivers. "That's the grossest thing you have ever said to me Gaara."

Gaara chuckles at his brother. "I guess she is a little unappealing, even to a pervert like you."

"I thought she was hot at first but then she ate so much she made me nauseous." Kankuro skewed his face up remembering the half eaten tray of food.

"I might be giving you Tenten. That girl has the most annoying personality. She needs to learn a lesson in manners while she's talking to me. And she needs to understand that I'm not a little boy."

Kankuro looks at Gaara like he grew a third hand. "Gaara you are only sixteen."

Gaara gets up agitated. "I'll just talk to Temari about it. At least she understands." Gaara walks away leaving Kankuro standing in the garden with his own thoughts.

Kankuro gets back to his room to find that Ino had discovered his sex toy collection. Ino has her back to the door and doesn't hear him come in. Blushing red he slams the door after he enters his room.

"What the _hell Ino_!" Kankuro yells his voice cracked on the word hell.

'_Now I have to disinfect all of those.'_

Ino jumps at the door slamming into his frame. "Well, why the hell do you have sex toys if you're still a virgin?" Ino nearly shrieks. "And why are there no condoms?"

'_Leelee brings the condoms. And I'm not a virgin in the sense she means.'_

"What the mother fucking hell are you doing going through my things!" Kankuro is still yelling at Ino.

"Because I have nothing left to shitting do!" Ino yells back to Kankuro.

"So you have to fucking rummage through all my shit to keep your shit whore ass self occupied?"

"I'm not a whore!" Ino shrieks "And why are all this things able to go up an ass?" Ino says more quietly.

"Because." Kankuro says reddening. "Because…Just because."

"Because what? Are you like gay or something? Because if you are gay, you're really gross."

'_How the hell…'_

"What's wrong if I am gay?" Kankuro asks.

"Because…It goes against nature, a male and female belong together, not male on male or girl on girl. The human race thrives from the physical rela~"

Kankuro cuts her off. "How the hell does it go against nature, some of my friend are gay and they're fine."

Ino ignores Kankuro's interruption. "…relationship between and male and female in which causing a baby to be born."

'_a baby is just a loud pooping messy thing that messes everything up…And I wonder why my parents don't get me, They had three babies.'_

Kankuro is about to speak but a knock on the door cuts him off. He turns around and opens the door. Temari and Gaara are standing in the door way. Kankuro slips out of the door worried that they would see his toys or that Ino would have enough nerve to continue the conversation.

"What's up?" Kankuro asks looking from Temari's evil grin to Gaara's unusually happier face.

"We're going to trash the little bitch Tenten." Temari growls in Kankuro's face.

"What are you going to do?" Kankuro asks suspiciously.

"Nothing serious, I'm just going to dump an ice cold bucket of water over her head if she so much as doesn't wear the right lipstick." Temari says.

"Where do I come in?" Kankuro asks.

"You'll be mock fighting with Gaara so her attention's on you guys." Temari answers.

"Okay what time do you want me?"

Temari and Gaara grin at each other. "One fifteen, so you guys can get into it enough that she thinks this is normal."

"What's she supposed to wear?"

"A dress you'll love, I assure you." Temari says.

"Describe the dress." Kankuro growls at his sister.

"Fine…" Temari huffs. "It's, like, a tight fitting teal dress cut above mid thigh, that's maybe a size or two smaller than what she needs. The neck is a low V shape that goes down to the lower chest reveling some cleavage, a lot of cleavage if it's too small for her. The back has little straps criss-crossing to hold the sides together, and those small little fragile straps are all that make up the back, and there's no back so far down it might not even cover her ass. The heels are six inch high heels that have straps going up to her knee, and the color matches the dress."

"I'll defiantly be there." Kankuro smiles and watches as Gaara and Temari walk off heads together planning how to best get revenge.

He slips back into his room.

'_I doubt Ino will let our conversation go but I need some sleep if they want be at one fifteen.'_

Ino's still staring at him in her previous position. Sighing to himself he goes over to the bed and jumps in bed fully clothed with his shoes still on his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ino ask.

Kankuro lies on his stomach and tries to ignore the annoying voice.

"Kankuro I'm talking to you!" Ino yells in his ear.

Kankuro takes out his cell and sets the alarm to go off at one-oh-five. He stuffs it back into his front pocket so Ino can't tamper with it.

Ino tries to get Kankuro's attention for a few more minutes then settles in so she can text her friends.

Kankuro's phone vibrates wildly in his pocket. Kankuro jumps up into the doggy position asking "Wha-, what'd I miss." He pulls out his phone noting the time, one in the morning. "Hello?" He asks but his O was lost in a yawn.

"Hey Kanky." Leelee's voice greeted him.

Kankuro shook off the last of his sleepiness. "Hey Leelee." He says while looking for Ino. She's curled up on the ground lightly snoring. "'Sup?"

"You know what I want." Leelee growls playfully over the line.

Kankuro chuckles to himself. "No I don't know what you want Leelee." He whispers as he gets out of bed and goes to his closet to find something to wear for the one fifteen workout.

"I know you want me just as much as I want you up my…" Leelee continues.

Kankuro continue to listen to Leelee on his way to the training grounds. "Leelee, I really have to go. Gaara and Temari are planning revenge on one of the girls. They need me for a distraction."

'_Damn Leelee could take that in so many ways.'_

"Fine, I guess you're a pretty good distraction. Call me back when you're done, 'k?" Leelee says.

"You bet." Kankuro says grinning.

"'K, love you Kankuro." Leelee hangs up the phone.

'_Love you too Leelee.'_

Kankuro puts away his cell phone, and enters the training grounds. After he was sweating with exertion he sees Tenten appear in jeans and a t. They stop fighting and watch her approach.

'_Damn her shirt's white. That's not going to be good.'_

"So what are you guy's doing?" She asks looking from Gaara then to Kankuro.

"Training." Is the only answer Gaara gives her, even if it's nearly a complete lie.

"Why are you wearing that outfit Tenten?" Kankuro looks her up and down deliberately. He knew Gaara wasn't going to ask.

"Because I felt like wearing it Kankuro." She snaps a little at him. She then looks at Gaara.

'_Damn, she's a freaken poser! She acts all high and mighty but she looked at him for approval.'_

Kankuro then sees that Temari has slowly advanced with her bucket of ice water. Tenten was about to turn around when she was drenched with ice water. Her nipples immediately went hard. Gaara's eyes went a little wider than usual with the show.

'_Gaara's straight, he likes what he sees, keep it together Kankuro, don't puke.'_

Tenten and Temari were at it now. Kankuro watched as the two girls fought it out. Finally Tenten went to the ground hard. Gaara stops Temari before she can really hurt her. Temari leaves in a huge huff. Kankuro decides to walk over and give Gaara encouragement. He patted Gaara on the back. "Looks like you can have a date." Kankuro looks over at the poor girl curled up on the ground. "Temari didn't kill her." Kankuro waits a sec for Gaara's reply, none came. Shrugging his shoulders he walks out of the room and decides to call Leelee back while he waits for Gaara to be alone.

"Hey Kanky!" says the voice of his lover.

"Hey, I'll have to hang up on you again but I got a few minutes." Kankuro says leaning against a wall and watches Gaara and Tenten.

"Why will you have to hang up?" Leelee's voice sounded like he was pouting.

"I'm gan'na be following Gaara and the girl. I want to find out if he likes her or not."

"Oh…" Said Leelee.

"Hey, Leelee, want to start talking where you left off?" Kankuro asked.

"Where did I leave off at do you know?" Lee asked slyly.

"That's simple, you were moaning my name." Kankuro chuckles darkly.

"Oh yeah, Kankuro…Kankuro…"

Kankuro listened to Lee's sex talk and followed, with care, Gaara and the girl of the day. Gaara and Tenten separated at her room and Kankuro said a quick goodbye to Leelee. Gaara was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice his approach until he threw his arm around his younger brother's shoulder and asked "So how'd it go?" Gaara jumped at the surprising company. He turned a little red as he asked his own question. "How'd what go?" Kankuro could laugh at his younger brother but tried to suppress, it causing his face to twist with emotion. "How'd your date go, you know the date with Tenten, you were going to have breakfast."

Gaara's face went into a sarcastic emotion at his own thoughts. "Oh, well we just talked as I took her to the Healing room." Gaara says.

"Ah, so that's what's go your attention." Kankuro says nodding his head up and down slowly.

'_Figures he'd like the annoying one. Hopefully Temari will take Tenten for a training buddy.'_

"How's Ino?" Gaara asked.

'_You just had to ask about that little mother fucker…Girl.'_

He takes his arm from Gaara's shoulder and shoves both his hands into his pockets. "Fine." Was all he could give that was polite.

'_Right, fine, she's fine messing up my room. She's fine going through my things. She's fine saying I'm not natural. She's fine whining all day, to me, about her boredom. Right, she fine.'_

They walked in silence for a while, each in his own world.

"Well I better get going." Kankuro says jerking his thumb down a different hall. "Don't want Ino to get lonely and start going through my stuff."

'_Again. I'm already about to puke, her smell's all over me fucking bedroom…'_

Gaara had a look that said he doubted Ino was ever going to look through his stuff. "Yeah, see you later."

Kankuro went down the hall and walked around trying to decide what to do.

'_Ah, what the hell?'_ He thought to himself after awhile. '_I'll just drop by LeeLee's place and surprise him.'_

Kankuro jogged down to the garage and got into his red 2009 Ferrari 430, Scuderia. He started driving over to Leelee's. When he arrived he knew better than to knock on the door at two-thirty in the morning. He parked the car down the road and walked around to the back of the Leelee's house. Kankuro scaled to the two story deck and climbed onto the roof. Leelee's bedroom was in the attic and he had a window that looked out over the roof. Kankuro got to the window and tapped it to get Leelee's attention. Leelee looked a little flustered when he saw Kankuro at his window. He smiled widely with surprise. He had been playing a game, nude. He hurriedly opens the window and Kankuro jumps in lightly. Kankuro takes Leelee's face to his and kisses him hard with passion. When they finally broke apart Leelee asked "Do you want me to Shiky?"

"Shit Leelee," Kankuro growls. "Forget about fucking Shikamaru." Leelee was about to protest but Kankuro pulled Leelee's face to himself so he would whisper in Leelee's ear. "Fuck me all night…" Kankuro whispers.

'_I can't stand not having you another day.'_

With a growling moan he says the last part. "…_Rock Lee_."

* * *

I finally got this one out! I thought it would be fun to show a little more of what Kankuro and Ino where doing. Please don't hate me; I have nothing against people being gay. This story was hard to write because I had little to go off of. Hope this story pleased my few readers. I already have an idea were the next chaptered is going.

R&R people I'm getting discouraged. I need to know your votes for the girls. Tenten is barely hanging on. Hinata and Sakura are the most likely to move on, but their at a dead tie. Please people, do you like it, think its funny, or is my writing horrid?

Next time, Sakura's day. Will Tenten stay, go to Kankuro, or go home? Ino's being a pain, will she go home? Sakura has her . and can't get out of bed. How will she go on the date?

~~Chow


	7. Chapter 7 Sakura's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Rating: M

Warning: contains cussing, cramps (Thanks to Rawr it's Kiwi story 'Notes from a Killer') and gay talk. Don't like don't read.

A/N: The final girl is going to get her date. Will she be able to stay? PLEASE REVIEW FOR YOUR GIRL!

Normal/talking, _Thinking_

_Sakura's day_

Kankuro snuck back in to his house after the wild night with Leelee.

'_Damn my ass hurts like hell. But it was all worth it.'_

"Kankuro." Temari's voice came to Kankuro's ears.

"Sup Temari?"

"Where the hell were you last night?"

'_Crap.'_ "Out."

"Out where?"

"Why does it matter Temari?"

"I was looking for you to ask if you wanted to go out raving."

"Oh, sorry I missed it but I made other arrangements."

"With?"

"The guys."

"For the love of…" Temari walked away frustrated that Kankuro had to be so evasive sometimes.

'_Made it.'_ Kankuro cheered in his head.

(Sakura's p.o.v.) The same morning in Sakura's bedroom.

_Why did Gaara have to pick today as the date day? Ow, cramps…_ There comes a knock from the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura groans.

Gaara opens the door. He peeks inside to see Sakura in bed curled into the fetal position.

"Why are you not ready?" Gaara asks.

"Because _Master _Gaara." Sarcasm drips from Sakura's mouth. "I am having cramps from my period."

"That's all?" Gaara says disbelief in his tone.

"Have you ever had cramps caused by womanly means Gaara?"

"No, but Temari doesn't complain."

"Well Temari has Temari cramps. I have Sakura cramps, which are completely incapacitating."

"Today's our date day, get ready." Gaara says with a no negotiating voice.

"But I can't move Gaara. So unless you want to carry me, I suggest we not have the date today."

Gaara glares daggers at Sakura. "It has to be today."

"No dice, not today, I'm not leaving this bed."

"Fine." Gaara pulls up a chair close to Sakura's bed and sits down. "This is our date."

Sakura lets her mouth hang open. She's shocked and appalled at his cheekiness. "Oh no, get your spoiled ass out of my room." Sakura said deadpanned.

"What did you call me?" Gaara says glaring icy fire at Sakura.

"Spoiled ass." Sakura gets out of bed determined to kick his ass out if necessary.

"Look who can get out of bed now faker." Gaara says standing up.

"Shut the hell up you insolent spoiled ass!" Sakura yelled in his face. "And get your little haven't-done-a-days-work ass out of my room!"

Gaara was furious she had the gall to insult him to his face. "Shut your slutty whoreish trap up, you faker!" Gaara screamed right back at her.

Sakura screeched and gave him a violent right hook. Gaara went crashing into his chair then the floor. He lay on the floor sprawled out trying to catch his bearings.

"You have no right to talk to me that way." She straddled him grabbing his collar pinning him to the floor as she cocked her hand back for another blow. Gaara brought his head up to started to open his mouth when her fist landed square in his jaw and his head went cracking on the floor once again. "You were the one that made us come here." Sakura yelled again and brought her hand up again. "I had my whole fucking life planed out! I was going to be a doctor!" Tears ran down her face as she hit Gaara again, this time in the eye. "I was going to help people! You fucking bastard, you spoiled ass bastard!"

Gaara grabbed her by her collar. "You think this is my idea? I never wanted to have an arranged marriage!" Sakura looked at him with shock clearly on her face. "My parents have told me what to do my whole shit fucking life! I was only born so I could inherit my parent's stuff after I marry a girl they approve of. Have you ever thought of my point of view? No!" Gaara screams at her. "You girls are always the same. To stuck up your own asses to see what's going on around you. So just shut up! Shut up." Gaara shakes her on the last sentence.

Not in the mood for being told what to do Sakura thins her mouth into a hard line. "You think it's only girls that have their heads up their asses? Because I know some guys-" She was cut of by Gaara.

"No, I know there are guys like that. I'm just saying that girls tend to be bitchier about it."

"So know you're calling me a bitch?" Sakura says deadly calm.

Gaara sighs heavily. "I'm not calling you a bitch. Though Ino, yeah that's a definite possibility." Gaara says trying not to get punched again. Sakura starts to laugh uncontrollably. "Yeah, your right, she was a bitch." This has Gaara laughing along with her. Little did they know they were not alone.

(Temari's P.O.V.)

Temari was listening to the whole argument behind Sakura's closed door, ready to jump to Gaara's aid if he needed it. She smirked at the Ino comment but was stopped cold when she heard the unmistakable laughter of Gaara.

_What…the…hell! Since when does he laugh? I can't remember the last time he laughed like this._

Stunned Temari walks away from the door, her mouth hanging a little agape.

_Later in Sakura's room voices could be heard._

"So why do you want to be a doctor?" Gaara says sitting at the foot of Sakura's bed.

Sakura sitting up against her pillows at the headboard replied. "I don't really know, you know?"

Gaara shakes his head. "My whole life was planed out before I was even conceived."

A silent "oh" escapes Sakura's lips. "Must be rough not having any choices."

"Not really, you get use to it. Kankuro and Temari help." Gaara's eyes come to rest on his feet.

Sakura looks Gaara over.

Feeling eyes on him Gaara turns to find Sakura checking him out. "What?"

Sakura snaps out of her thoughts at the alarm in Gaara's voice. "What?" She tilts her head a little.

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

Sakura smirks slightly. "What does it freak you out to have some girl look at you like that?"

"Not at all." Gaara's nose goes into the air a little. "Why were you looking at me like that anyway?"

"Just reassessing my initial thought about you, that all."

"In a good way or bad way?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Why?"

"Because you haven't told us what you think of us." Sakura says crossing her arms.

"Us?"

"Yeah, us, your 'brides on call.'" She makes quotations in the air.

"I can't tell you what I don't know. It takes time to sort out all the factors." Gaara says looking intently at the floor boards.

"Factors? What factors do you have to consider?" Sakura yells at Gaara. "The only _factors_ I see are if she can even stand you." Sakura crosses her arms over her supple chest.

Both fall silent waiting for the other to speak. "So…" Gaara starts. "Why did you want to be a doctor?" Gaara looks at her waiting for a response while Sakura gets her thoughts together.

"I wanted to help people." Sakura mumbles, unsure of what Gaara's reaction will be.

"That's a noble sentiment. But why would a girl like you want to become a doctor when she could have and easy life married to a rich husband." Gaara looks at Sakura and is shocked to see a vicious scowl on her face. He thinks back over what he said and he eyes go big at the realization of what it sounded like. "No, no, that's not what I meant. What I meant was why become a hard working doctor when you could live easily, taking care of your own children?"

"Simple, I don't want to get pregnant."

Gaara can't help his mouth falling open at her comment.

Sakura starts to laugh manically pointing at Gaara. When she settles down and is able to breathe Gaara is more pissed than he wants to admit. "I can't believe you actually bought that. You should have seen your face." Another laughing fit takes control of Sakura's body. She abruptly stops when she realizes her situation. Gaara his pinning her hands to the headboard by her wrists and his face is mere inches away. She gulps at the frozen stare she is forced to look at.

"Don't ever play that game ever again or else you will regret it." Gaara says in a whisper thin icy voice. He releases her and goes out of her room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sakura takes a few deep breaths. "Shish, he doesn't know how to take a joke." Sakura shrugs and curls back under her thick covers.

Meanwhile Gaara is walking the halls.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Mother and Father are coming home in tomorrow and I still don't know what to tell them. They'll want to see the girls but the girls aren't ready to see them. Hinata'll most likely faint or stutter, Tenten will talk her head off about woman's rights and Sakura will at like a stick has been shoved up her ass. _SHIT_! What will I do? _

_Calm down Gaara, you still have some time to come up with a good excuse…What am I saying? Mother will see through anything I say and Father will push a girl on me that I don't even like. I mean the whole reason I came up with the deal that I could pick from the girls they were already picking for me was that I could find a girl I might actually like so I could take control for once in my life. What was I thinking?_

_Maybe if I go to Kankuro he'll tell me what to do. He is such a big pervert after all. Hunh?_

Gaara tilts his head to the side trying to tell where his brother's voice is coming from. As Gaara gets closer he can hear more clearly what his brother is saying.

"I know Shiky, I should have called you but I wanted some alone time with Leelee…I know…Yeah that's what I kind of figured would happen…Hell Shiky, he was all right there all of his glorious skin showing, and you know how long its been since I've got some. So give me a brake… Sure… Right… Talk to you later." There was shuffling noises then Kankuro comes walking around the corner. "Christ Gaara, what are you doing here?"

All Gaara could think of, was in broken sentences.

_His? Got some? What!_

"Gaara?" Kankuro shook his little brother concerned. When Gaara stiffened up against his touch Kankuro knew his brother had been listening. "Gaara, how much did you hear?"

"Are…?"

"What is it Gaara?"

"Are you…?"

Growing frustrated and wanting his brother's accusations done and over with Kankuro shook his little brother violently. "Am I _what_ Gaara?"

Taking a deep breath Gaara finished his thought. "Gay?" The word hung in the air around them for a minute until Kankuro sighed heavily "Yeah Gaara, I am."

Silence once again rains over their conversation. "So…"

"So what Gaara?"

"Why do you still have Ino in your room?"

"So that I could keep up appearances." Kankuro smiles happy his brother is still comfortable with him.

"She is such a bitch."

Kankuro stares at his little brother. "Gaara, wash that mouth out right now."

"What I'd do?"

Shaking his head, dismissing the subject, Kankuro gives Gaara a noogy. "don't tell Temari, okay?"

"Okay." Gaara waits a beat then asks the question he's dying to know. "Who are Leelee and Shiky?"

Kankuro walks a little slower, thinking. "Shiky is Shikamaru, and Leelee is Rock Lee."

Gaara stops in his tracks. A choked "What?" escapes Gaara's lips. "And you three do…_IT_?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that." Kankuro said with venom.

Gaara shakes his head, eyes round with shock. "No, But how does it work?"

Smiling Kankuro walks faster leaving Gaara in his dust. Keeping his secret safe for know.

Gaara is left with more question than answers then he realizes he missed his chance to talk to Kankuro about what to do with the girls and his parents.

_Fuck my life!_


	8. Chapter 8 Parents Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Rating: T

Warnings: Mentions of violence/violent acts, cussing.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW FOR YOUR GIRL! It's still not set. I can bring back anyone you want. If you don't review it will be Sakura who gets Gaara.

Normal, _Thinking_

_Parents Introduction_

"Gaara dearest." his mother called out through his bedroom door. "Get up, you have to introduce you father and I to your girls." Gaara opened the door slowly and walked out shutting the door behind him.

'_Here we go.'_

His mother gasped at the sight of her son. "What happened to you?" She gingerly tilted his face up to look at the bruises Sakura had left.

"Kankuro got a little carried away." Gaara lied smoothly.

'_Don't want her to get thrown out.'_

"I'm going to have to talk to him about being to rough with you again." His mother huffed.

"You worry to much." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"What are the girls names?" His mother asked on their way down the hall to change the subject..

"Tentan, Sakura, and Hinata."

"Those are nice names. I rather like Sakura." His mother said thoughtfully.

"You can't say that until you've met her." Gaara huffed fighting a smirk because she was the one that hit him.

'_Though I like her the best out of all the girls.'_

"Is she named after the Sakura tree?" His mother persisted.

"I don't know."

'_I should ask her that on our next date.'_

"Well find out the answer, if you're going to marry her." His mother slightly scolded him lovingly. "I know you don't like to talk much but get the girl to talk about herself with just a little push." His mother waved her hand slightly as she talked, emphasizing the word push.

"I tried that but the girl wouldn't shut up." He said thinking back to Ino.

'_I can't believe Kankuro is gay.'_

"Well not all the girls are the same." His mother smiled at him. "All you need is the right girl and you won't feel like she pisses you off."

"If that girl exists." Gaara said annoyed.

They walked in silence until they arrived at a big room where the girls were sitting in chairs. Gaara's father was already sitting opposite of the girls. "Hello Girls." Gaara's mother said smiling. All the girls said hello in their own way. "What are your names?" She pointed to the end Sakura was sitting.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"I'm Tenten." (A/N: I don't know her last name.)

'_Going well so far.'_

"What do you think are your main qualities?"

Sakura started again. "I'm a great studier and wanted to be a doctor."

"I-I'm quiet and well mannered."

"I can fight and I will speak my mind."

"Oh my, you all are quite different." Gaara's mother said pouting a little trying to think of another question.

"Why do you think your worthy of my son?" Gaara's father finally spoke in a deep demanding voice. This caught the girls off guard.

"Um sir, I thought Gaara would choose, no matter what we thought." Sakura said her last words barely a whisper.

'_Be quiet! Do you want to be thrown out?'_

"Don't speak back to me. How answer the question." Gaara's father planted a scowl on his lips.

"Uh, I know how to manage money?" Sakura said not sure it was what they wanted to know.

"I've been raised to be obedient." Hinata said quietly.

"I can beat up anyone who threatens your son." Tenten went quiet at the disproving look Gaara's father had on his face.

'_Stupid girl.'_

"My, you are quiet violet." Gaara's mother said shocked.

"You think that's shocking? I'm loud and speak my mind even if it gets me in trouble. I also think this choosing thing is completely barbaric." Gaara's father was getting red in the face, his vain on his forehead popping out noticeable. "I think women and men should be treated as equals. Woman should not me treated like a prize to be won." Tenten blinked no remembering when she stood up and pointed a finger at Gaara's father.

'_Shit.'_

"You are a prize to be won. You were only born for this selection. You don't deserve the attention. Get out now!" His voice rang out around the room.

"No, I will not be treated like a bitch that can be thrown away when you get tiered of her." Tenten yelled back.

'_Here we go again. At least the other girls are quiet.'_

"You are the most insignificant bitch's whore to ever come out of the most sleaziest disease infested bitch to crawl upon the earth on her belly!" He slowly approached Tenten as he spoke and as Tenten opened her mouth to retaliate. Gaara's father back handed her hard across he face, making her lip bleed. The sound resounded around the room. Tenten touched her lip in shock. A muscular butler soon arrived and hauled Tenten off.

The room remained silence. The girls were fearful of the rage Gaara's father showed. He stood there clenching his fists. Suddenly he turned on his heels and left the room without a word.

"Well that will be all for today girls." Gaara's mother said before following her angered husband from the room.

Sakura, Hinata, and Gaara sat in silence. Sakura and Hinata sat in silence because they were in shock, Gaara because he is generally quiet. A few minute later a servant arrived into the room to summon Gaara.

"Master Gaara, the Lord Master has summoned your presence in the Lord Master's den." Gaara nodded and left the remaining girls and servant.

'_Of course he would. He just wants to scream at me for pick the girls. Like always.'_

The servant turned towards the girls. "Follow me, I will take you to the garden to eat."

"Gaara, out of all the girls you can choose, you chose those unrefined, monstrous, un-respectable, girls. Are you trying to disgrace this family more?"

'_No I'm trying to find a girl who I can actually stand being in the same room with.'_

Gaara stood completely emotionless. "Father, there are no other girls that are as well raised as them."

'_Which is true.'_

Gaara's father narrowed his eyes. "I could find a girl that would be the perfect wife."

The girls walked through the mansion back to Hinata's room in silence. Each thinking in there own way about what happened. When they arrived Sakura turned and closed the door behind her. "If that's what it takes to leave, so be it." She said quietly turning to face a scared Hinata." no you can't leave me."

"Hinata..." Sakura whined. "I want to me a doctor and help people. You, well you where raised to live like this. What?" Sakura asked to Hinata's dismayed expression.

"I was raised to be the wife of a powerful man, but Gaara is only quiet and..." The last part was only a whisper. "A spoiled child."

'_Not again with the spoiled child.'_

"I'm not a spoiled child." The girls gasped and turned around to see Gaara leaning on the doorframe. "As I have already explained to Sakura."

"Gaara?"

"G-Gaara?" Hinata covered her face with a pillow.

'_They should see their faces.'_

The teen in question had to fight a smirk. "Hinata, we would have to marry if Sakura here decided to leave." Gaara gestured towards the girl. "Do you want that?

'_Does she?'_

"You know it's impolite it eavesdrop on other people's conversations." Sakura crossed her arms. The edges of Gaara's mouth twitched upwards for a moment.

"I did knock but no one answered."

"So you felt..." Sakura searched for the right words. "Inclined to open the door your self?"

"If that's what you want to say." Gaara shrugged.

'_Why is she so hot?'_

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I would like you two to be on your best behavior until I can get rid of the girl father wants me to marry."

"Why should we do that?" Sakura asked defensively.

"Because if you do, I'll make sure both of you are happy with the results." Gaara said smugness in his voice.

"Hinata you alright with this?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I guess I'll stay just until you get rid of the other girl." Sakura pointed at Gaara. "But if I'm not happy with the way things work out I will personally rip your balls off in the most painful way imaginable."

"I have no doubt you will." Gaara said fighting a smirk.

'_This should be fun.'_

Hiatus until I get reviews about which girl it should be. Tell me if there are grammar errors I don't have a beta-er. Thanks!


End file.
